


Lead Into Temptation

by Dangersocks



Series: Welcome to Hell Vale [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Going to Hell, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Punishment, Temptation, cecearlos 2014, hell vale, living suit, suit bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Dangersocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after so many visits, Carlos does not know his prayers that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Moonshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Moonshade/gifts).



> Aw. What damnation is due me for sharing a PWP that has hints of world building, but no origin or context. My sins are many, including the writing of this thing from bed with a phone. Welcome to Hell Vale.

Earl's leather seems to be tighter. His posture more rigid. His movements...subtle.

 

He waits by the door that only Carlos uses. Carlos starts to apologize for being late when his eyes fall on the Eternal Scout's attire.

 

The legs are bound, the different shades of skin -- _animal_ skin, Carlos has confirmed it with the King after so many visits followed by sleepless, questionable nights -- crisscrossing in stricter holds. Low hips cling to the Scout over a very trapped groin. Carlos tries to keep from staring. It helps that the other's chest is mostly naked, the shoulders and arms wrapped only above his breast. The toned chest shines in distant fires.

 

Earl's eyes shine too.

 

"Are...you look different?" Carlos observes, way too long after his wide-eyed inspection to sound less than obvious.

 

"Try not to handle anymore doors that aren't this one," Earl states without smiling. He is, of course, referring to the giant lead one they had found on the last visit.

 

He may also be explaining his appearance. It looks...constricting.

 

"Were you punished again?"

 

Earl turns away. "We have a ways to go," he deflects. "You have explored everything close to here."

 

Carlos hurries forward, taking no time for once, catching up with the demon's brisk pace. The leather is tight.

 

Earl had gotten ahead of Carlos when the mortal had discovered the door. _Oh._ Cecil's punishments continue to be relative.

 

"I demand to speak with the King," Carlos states.

 

Earl sighs. "Then please start walking."

 

Carlos frowns. They have summoned themselves quickly to the throne before.

 

After a pause, Earl tries to deflate. He can't help the perfect posture though. He looks grand and dangerous. His shoulders are stiff.

 

"I cannot teleport us," he confesses. "That would be too easy."

 

Carlos shifts, considering. "Can I order us there? You must come with me, certainly!"

 

The fiery one snorts. "Nor for you. The King feels you have been gone too long. You should refresh what you know of the long road."

 

"It...pains you to walk," murmurs the scientist.

 

"And you hurt to see me suffer so," notes the other. "But Hell is your choice, welcome back. Please recall that you should not touch me. That may serve as a covenant by you."

 

Carlos wonders at the warning as they travel the well worn road. He only understands it when they stop. Carlos is not as young as he used to be and Earl settles on a rise overlooking the distant volcanoes. He squirms uncomfortably, trying to focus his gaze on distant and unseen threats.

 

"Are you...well?" Carlos asks.

 

"Fine," Earl attempts to say. But lying is forbidden. What happens is the other bites his lips, fffffffing before he grunts a, "No. But it is none of your concern. Your safety is assured..."

 

Carlos crawls about, gaining some data before Earl shifts away, shielding himself.

 

"The leather is moving."

 

"Carlos, please!" It is an exasperated hint for Carlos to leave well enough alone. He got himself into Hell in the first place by doing the opposite. He deduces quickly.

 

"You can't touch yourself or this wouldn't have bothered you so much. And the King wants to tempt me..."

 

"Please..." Earl huffs, "Just go and sleep."

 

His intentions are good, Carlos knows. His heart demands he help those in need. But Carlos cannot touch these denizens of Hell. Not with lust in his core. He knows he has lust. He can feel it. He also knows the King tests him. But Cecil will never create a trap Carlos will be damned in. That isn't his style.

 

So there is a solution. One Cecil expects Carlos to find or create. "Lie flat."

 

Earl grits his teeth but he must obey all commands. His shoulders tremble as he complies. His legs twitch as his cock is trapped tight by living leather with its own agenda.

 

"Watch me," Carlos whispers, pacing as he starts to unfasten his own pants. He draws himself out, revealing his hardness. "You get to see this first," he praises.

 

Earl flushes, his hips rocking. Carlos strokes himself, staring down at the demon with hooded eyes. They are very dark in the glow that is his protector’s hair. "Oh, I hope your Liege is jealous. I hope He realizes that your suffering is beautiful. I think of how He may respond. What happens to you when I return, free to touch myself over your sins."

 

Earl throws his head back, a cry shattering in his gullet as his pelvis bucks. The leather squirms and flexes. Carlos smells himself and Earl and brimstone.

 

He smells heaven.

 

Carlos comes, dropping to his knees as Earl writhes. The mortal huffs a, "Give us this as we...give others..."

 

The blessing breaks something and Earl cries out too. Carlos watches the living armour shift and then allow for leakage. Earl stares upwards at darkness, gasping and trembling.

 

"A protector might clean himself," Carlos hums, feeling still devious.

 

Earl, lips twitching, slips his fingers up the leather, stopping only to catch the one spot he didn't make, from his chest. His private grin closes around the stains on his hand.

 

And Carlos may be hard again soon, thinking about it. “I’m tired. And if I do not see the King on this visit, perhaps there are other things you could show me.”

 

The demon closes his eyes, no doubt certain of the punishments that will follow when Carlos returns home without even a visit to Hell’s Ruler. But he guards a personal grin as he murmurs, “As you command.”


End file.
